Goodwill
by Grayshewolf
Summary: Friendships are put to a test. Will they weather the storms of trials, or will they all lose? My first fic. Review please.


Disclaimer: All the rights to the characters belong to the creator D. Bellisario. So I have no means to take any claims whatsoever. You can not sue me today. This is just fantasy on my part.

Chapter One: Confronting

Outside shows signs of a promising thunderstorm with the wind howling through the trees, waves lapping along the shoreline and dark, thick clouds rolling in heavy with rain. Inside the house smells like Grandmas at Christmas time. A picture out of a Norman Rockwell world.

The fresh breads, cookies, treats and entree are just a few items Lauretta is whipping up. Baking is the best therapy for Lauretta's troubles. It seems the larger the problem, the more time she spends in her state of the art equipped and stock kitchen. You name it, it is here.

It never fails that whenever you are in the middle of something either the phone rings or someone is at the door. Sure enough there is someone knocking at the door. Lauretta wonders who is visiting at this late hour of the night when she goes to answer it. As if she does not know already, Lauretta finds her answer as she opens the door. It is a surprisingly confused looking gentleman who's immaculate attire is unfazed by the weather.

"Why Michael, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you all the way out here alone and by car no less. I see you found my little ferry of sorts," Lauretta remarks "Please come in and follow me into the kitchen. I will fix you a plate of my delicious entree."

"Do you realize how difficult it is to find you? You do not exist. The Firm took forever and only by a fluke were we able to locate you. You live in the middle of the lake," Michael expresses while he follows her to the kitchen.

When Michael enters the living room, the first thing he sees is the fireplace. It is made from various sizes of stones and rocks. It's base forms a natural platform to sit on and the mantel is made out of a wooden beam. The burning logs give off a pine aroma as it warms the room. The room's theme is a relaxing southwestern motif. It beckons you to sit and chill. The sofa, loveseat and chair are all overstuff with pillows and throws arranged artfully around the fireplace. The lighting consists of track and recess lights giving a soft, but adequate lumination. Table lights are there for reading and decoration only. The end and coffee tables are strategically situated around the room to accommodate one needs. The carpet feels like you are walking on air. The wall decorations and plants give that added homey look to the place.

Michael is startled when he enters the kitchen for he is expecting the same rustic look. The kitchen itself looks very much like any other kitchen. It is design to cook for a large family with every possible taste in the world. What catches Michael's eye is the eating nook. It is like stepping into an Italian restaurant. A quiet corner with a fabric roll down shade surrounded by a lacy material that is draped over a rod. The table would have a look of a normal four placing except for the duel hanging tablecloth and padded chairs. A centerpiece of wild flowers accented by candles. The place setting is of quality china and silverware. The glassware appears be of the finest crystal. The napkin is artfully placed in the glass. Michael turns to Lauretta saying, "You knew I was coming. How."

Lauretta shows him to his seat and turns to fix him his plate before answering him. "It is not by chance. I am here so therefor I exist just under a different name. I love my privacy. I kind of put a bug into the computers ear so to speak. You need me to get to String so here you are. By now there is no trace at all of me in your computer. It is so much more intriguing helping you this way. I trust the Firm as far as I can throw it."

"How can that be! Everyone is traceable. This is delicious. What is it," Michael asks. He starts to eat the food and samples the wine.

"A simple beef tenderloin with wine sauce, oven roasted potatoes with sauteed green beans and almonds. A not to robust Chardonnay to drink. I have trade secrets. For me to know and for you to find out. It is way to easy to hack into your computer. On your traceable theory it is true to a point. I do have a name and address that is attached to a post office box. Cash talks, but leaves no names. This place has no utilities to be traced. Solar panels, lake for water(water treatment system), no land line phone and food is paid for in cash. Before you ask the car is traced back to an apartment complex which I happen to own. The company car," Lauretta replies.

"That is not possible," Michael states.

During his meal, Lauretta continues her baking by removing a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies and placing them on the cooling rack. Lauretta then whips up a batch of peanut butter cookies and puts them in the oven to bake. She goes to the table with the bottle of Chardonnay to refresh Michael's glass and pours herself one and sits down asking, "What do you want from me. It must be something important for you to come to my house without your shadow."

"She is at the office. I need Hawke to do a mission. Now before you say anything I have asked Hawke and also ask Santini to talk to him. I have gone as far as to plead with O'Shannessy with no luck. That is why I am here to beseech you," Michael expounds.

"Why me. If Santini could not help, what makes you think I can," Lauretta exclaims.

"I have notice how well you two work together. You zig he zags. Yen for Yang. There is no major talk just cues and it all works out," Michael announces.

"So we work well together does not mean I can make him do what you want. There is a reason to his not helping you. He needs time alone to work it out. Can you not see that," Lauretta questions. She gets up to take the batch from the oven.

"He has had plenty of time. A whole month without me. It is important that he goes to Russia to get this agent. His cover is blown and needs out. I have tried everything and I need Airwolf to get him. Damn it. Don't you understand this agent is my friend. I can't let him die for nothing. Do you have any feelings," Michael pleads.

While Michael is talking, Lauretta is arranging the cookies by boxing the cool ones and doing the dishes. Michael gets angry for it seems that Lauretta is not listening or answering him. So he tries to get her attention by grabbing her arm. In a matter of seconds Michael is penned to the floor with Lauretta on top.

"Do not ever try that again. I will break your arm or neck next time. I am listening to every word you say. You may think I am a cold-hearted bitch, but I am good at my job. I will talk to String for you, however it is his decision whether to take it or not. I will express the point of how much friendship means. I make no promises. You need to check your Firm for the snitch. I trace it back to the Firm. Do not look so surprise for I told you I plant a bug in the computer remember. I know all your secrets Michael. So do not make me an enemy. Remember I do not exist. For future reference I am capable of multi-tasking. Now you have overstay your welcome. Please leave and let me do what needs to be done. Bye Michael," Lauretta picks him up off the floor and escorts him to the door with a box of goodies.

Leaning against the door jamb watching Michael leave, Lauretta comments, "How I tend to hate some humans who think they know everything."

After Lauretta cleans up the kitchen and packs a basket of goodies, she goes outside on the deck and sits down in one of the chairs. The weather is reflexing her mood. The smell of rain is hanging in the air and the wind feels good on her. As she is rocking Lauretta starts to ponder on how to approach String.

She wondering how to talk with him. During these past weeks, String has been alone wanting no one around. Not even Dom can do anything. Knowing that makes her wonder if it is a good idea about seeing him. Lauretta silently asks the following questions: Does he even want me around. Will he even listen. Maybe I should tell him about myself and the hurt I have been through. Will he understand. Too many questions and a lot of fear. Real life is nothing like my books.

The rain feels soothing as it pours. Lauretta sits there enjoying the cleansing it performs on the world;making a fresh slate for everyone.

Lauretta heads to Strings place. His cabin sets just off the lake. Tet greets her on the porch. Absentmindedly Lauretta scratches his head staring at String by the lake playing his cello. A sad song for a sad heart. "I know Tet. I will see to your master while you guard the basket. This is for you." Lauretta tells Tet when she gives him a large ham bone. Lauretta heads down to the lake to meet String.

Lauretta glides across the dock and stands behind String not touching him. Without looking up String says, "Retta, why is it that everyone I love must die?"

"Everyone has not died. Dom is still around kicking. St. John(Sin-jin) is out there alive somewhere. Even Catlin is still hanging around." Retta lists.

"True on that mark. Gabie and Valerie are not. They died because of me not the job." String throws back at her.

Lauretta goes to comfort String. She steps behind him so that he can lean back up against her. She slowly wraps her arms arm him with them resting on his chest so that her chin is on the top of his head. If anyone would look at them, they would think that they are lovers from this embrace. Retta turns her head just slightly to softly speak to him.

"String that is not true and you know it. Valerie was a crooked, money hungry lady who was in to deep to get out in one piece. The damage was done and nothing could alter that. In the end she changed because of you. Gabie's cover was exposed, it happens. That is part of the job. We all know the risks when we start a mission. Some we win. Some we lose. How many times do we tempt faith? You must go on and stop punishing yourself for living. They would not want you to blame yourself. If you do I will haunt you to the point of going mad. String, if I could take their place, I would. You must go on living. You help so many people and without you their lives would fall apart. Can you imagine Dom's life without you? He will be a wreck. I know mine has since the accident. I lost more than a friend. I lost my trust in mankind," Retta lectures turning to leave.

String holds her hand preventing her from going, "Retta, please do not leave me. I need you."

They go into each other arms to comfort one another. Together they go for a walk in the surrounding wooded area. String talking about Gabie and Valerie all the good, bad times. In mid stream String stops and turns to Retta to ask, "Why did not you include yourself in the ones I love? Do not you know how I feel about you? Why I have been with the others. All these years."

"Maybe because I am afraid to include myself. I might disappoint you. I know how I feel about you, but I am not sure about you for you are either alone or with someone. I feel that I am not good enough for you. I have way to many skeletons in my closet for comfort. I know I do not have the look, too plain. We are so comfortable companions that I do not want to ruin our friendship. Why ruin a good team with the wrong feelings," Retta counters.

"Retta, I do not ever want to hear you say that again. No one is perfect. You can not disappoint me. You have always been there for me. No matter what my mood, you are there when I need you. Never asking questions, just helping. We all have skeletons. You are not plain, but very comely lady. Did you ever think maybe I think I am not good enough for you. You have seen my faults. I am with the others because I want you. You have not shown any inkling toward me. Like you said why ruin what we have with mix emotions," String confesses.

"If you know the whole truth about me, I fear you will think you are a character in one of my books. My life is a horror story," Retta sighs. 


End file.
